Owners of cellular telephones typically customize their handsets by selecting ring tones, display images, and button tones. Displays presented on the mobile handset display are referred to as wallpaper, and the collection of wallpaper, ring tones, button tone settings, etc. are referred to as themes or theming. Customization settings can also include speed dial settings, the icons displayed to indicate different information and functions, and even the function associated with individual buttons.
To customize a mobile handset, the user must designate an image saved in memory as the image to be used as wallpaper, designate audio files to be used for ring tones for general and special callers, customize key tones and button settings, and associate telephone numbers with speed dial buttons. This can be a time consuming process, and thus most users do not change their customizations settings on a regular basis.
Often the collection of wallpaper, ring tones and button tones are organized around a theme, such as a favorite recording artist, athlete, location or subject matter (and thus the reference to such settings as “themes”). Such themes may be professional, such as displaying the name or trademark of the user's company, or personal, such as images/voices of loved ones, or favorite athlete, actor or recording artist. While personalized handsets improve a user's experience, some themes may not be appropriate in all environments. For example, personal themes may be inappropriate at work. Similarly, theme settings appropriate for work, such as speed dial settings and ring tones may be undesirable after work hours.